


I Hate Everything About This Town (Except, Maybe You)

by iamjacksblindrage



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Soft Punk!Vernon, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjacksblindrage/pseuds/iamjacksblindrage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets Vernon at a bar, and instantly falls head over heels for the cute little punk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cottonstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/gifts).



1.

Jack couldn't keep his eyes off the man across the room. He was tan with a sturdy build and in the low light, the metal in his face glinted softly. His eyes were shaded by the flat brim of his snapback and there was ink peeking out from his sleeves and climbing up his neck. He was beautiful and Jack was blushing just looking at him.

"Jack!" Ross shouted, like had been trying to get the Irishman's attention for some time. Jack jumped and swiveled his head to look at his friend. "Jesus, Jack, you stare at him any harder and he's going to go up in flames." Jack just flushed a deeper red and buried his face in his beer.

"Who is he?" Jack inquires, still avoiding eye contact with Ross. He can see the Aussie grin delightedly in his peripheral.

"I think his name is Vernon? Dan used to work with him, hold on." Ross calls Dan over - from where he had been huddled in the corner with Brian and Arin, awkwardly avoiding socializing - so he can ask. Dan tells them a little about Vernon, and even goes so far as to introduce him to Jack. Jack tries vehemently to refuse, but Ross over rules him, and the next Jack knows, he's standing face to face with Vernon at the bar.

At a closer proximity, Vernon seems a lot softer. His face is round and almost boyish, making him look like he's way too young to be drinking the beer that's sweating on the bar in front of him. His dark wash denim vest is covered in patches, but there's a D.Va one and a black cat on the left breast pocket. His big Brown eyes are lined with dark kohl. Jack can feel the tips of his ears going red, and blesses the dim lighting.

Jack takes the seat next to Vernon after Dan leaves, and finds the other man is easy to talk to. He's a little bit awkward, and every so often, Jack can hear his tongue bar clack against the back of his teeth, but he's cute and eager and fuck is Jack in deep already. They hastily exchange numbers before Vernon's friends lure him away for the night.

Surprisingly enough, Jack gets a text from Vernon first thing the next morning.

'Hey, want to grab coffee?' 

Jack stares down at his phone in shock for a solid minute before he springs into action, texting Vernon back and trying to find clean clothes to throw on.

Vernon is already outside the coffee shop when Jack gets there. He's wearing shorts this morning, showing off muscled calves, and his hat has been exchanged for a helmet, which is hanging loosely from Vernon's fingers. He's leaning against a bright red street bike, a soft smile on his face. Jack's stomach fills with butterflies and he shyly opens the door for Vernon.

Vernon pays for Jack's drink, and the two chat idly in an isolated corner of the shop. Vernon does this cute thing where he rests his chin on the heel of his palm when he leans in to listen to Jack talk. Conversation flows easily, and once the lunch rush starts, they make their way out. Vernon asks Jack if he'd like to go on another date soon, and when Jack flushes and accepts, Vernon just chuckles, ducks in to kiss Jack's cheek, and climbs on his bike and rides off.

They text each other like a couple of lovesick teenagers for the next few days. Jack links Vernon to a short film he directed at university, and he's met with a wall of praise from the other man. Vernon sends Jack a ton of snaps of his cat or of whatever record he's listening to that day. Sometimes they chat on Skype while they're working, and sometimes they FaceTime each other from their beds at night. Their friends tease them mercilessly.

Finally, one day, out of the blue, Vernon sends Jack an address and tells him to be there at 7 o'clock that night with no further explanation. Jack decides to just go with it, throws on a well worn flannel shirt and some jeans, and cleans up his beard before he heads out. 

It turns out to be a restaurant. It's nicer than Jack had anticipated, but Vernon's waiting outside in a pair of shredded jeans and a Front Bottoms tee with the sleeves rolled, so he feels a bit better about his casual dress. Vernon's nails are painted black, just a bit sloppily, and he's wearing eyeliner again, but he's not wearing a hat today, an odd occurance. Vernon had admitted to Jack that the snapbacks are sort of a security blanket, something he can use to hide his face if he feels anxious in public.

When Jack approaches, Vernon reaches out to grab his hand. His palm is warm and solid, and Jack squeezes his fingers in reassurance. Vernon just grins and kisses Jack's cheek and leads him into the restaurant.

"Shaw, table for 2," he says to the host, who then scans the list before him. He finds Vernon's name, grabs two menus, and leads the men to a small table in a cozy, dark corner of the restaurant.

The meal is comfortable, and the pair talk and laugh easily the entire time. Jack finds himself so at ease with Vernon that his hand finds Vernon's on the table between them, and neither notice until their waiter comes back to inquire about dessert. A pretty little blush springs up on Vernon's cheeks, but he doesn't pull away while they order a single slice of chocolate cake to split between them. 

After Vernon pays for the meal - and Jack fights him about it - Vernon takes Jack to a secluded look out point. They can see the ocean from where they sit, the sun setting over the waves. It's got to be just about the single most romantic thing anyone's ever done for Jack. They sit there long after the sun has gone down, Jack resting his head on Vernon's shoulder, Vernon holding him tight against his side. 

"Can I kiss you?" Vernon mumbles, barely loud enough to break the relative quiet shrouding the pair. Jack can't help but blush and nod, tipping his head back to look up at Vernon.

Vernon's lips are soft and warm against Jack's own, and he sighs softly into the kiss. It had been far too long, in his opinion, since he had been kissed like this, sincere and soft and slow. Vernon's fingers find their way into Jack's steadily lengthening hair, holding his head while he tips Jack onto his back in the grass. Jack hums and smiles and lets his eyes flutter open to look up at Vernon, who's hovering just centimeters above him.

"Is this okay?" Vernon asks, hesitantly, one hand smoothing down Jack's chest, coming to a stop at his waist. Jack can't help his chuckle.

"Vernon, if you don't come back down here and keep kissin' me, I swear-" Jack's cut off by Vernon's mouth on his, their smiles sloppy, teeth clacking together in their joy and haste to kiss each other more deeply. Vernon's septum ring is warm and smooth against Jack's cheek, and Jack can't stop smiling into the kiss. 

"Uh, I don't, um, I don't know if this is too much or whatever, so feel free to say no, but, uh, do you wanna maybe come back to my place?" Vernon stammers, peering down at Jack through his eyelashes. He chews his lip nervously while he waits for Jack's response, and Jack grins at how utterly adorable this man is. He presses up and kisses Vernon, chaste and sweet.

"I'd love to," he replies, and a relieved grin stretches across Vernon's face. There's a mad scramble for the two men to pull themselves off the grass and beat a hasty retreat to Vernon's car. In the dark car, Vernon's a tad more confident, and his right hand finds its way from the steering wheel to the warmth between Jack's thighs. 

"Oh," Jack breathes, feeling his cock stir at the gentle touch. Vernon squeezes, and it makes Jack gasp. Vernon's hand is warm and firm, and yeah, maybe Jack had hooked up with Barry just last week, but it hadn't been like this. That had just been two friends blowing off steam. This is different. Jack is so wildly attracted to Vernon that he's pretty sure he could come on the spot if the other man asked him to. Needless to say, it's an exercise I self control for them to make it back to Vernon's apartment.

Vernon's cat is crying the moment they step foot in the door, and Jack nearly cries at how precious Vernon is with his cat. She climbs up onto his shoulder and rubs her face against his before turning to stare Jack down with big green eyes. 

"Jack, this is Michael the cat. Mike, this is Jack." Jack snorts and reaches out to scratch Michael under her chin. She starts purring almost immediately, and nearly falls off Vernon's shoulder in her attempt to push closer to Jack's scritches. Vernon laughs.

"I think she likes you," he says with a grin, waggling his eyebrows. Jack just shakes his head in exasperation and keeps scratching Michael until she loses interest and hops off Vernon's shoulder.

"Now, where were we?" Jack asks, backing Vernon up against a wall. He has to tip his head back just a bit to look up at Vernon, who's blushing like mad. Jack slots one of his knees between Vernon's and presses forward and kisses him, hard. This kiss is nothing like their relatively chaste kisses earlier. This one is sloppy with lust, all tongue and teeth. Jack's been mostly hard since the car, and he takes his chance to show Vernon how fucking turned on he is, grinding against Vernon's thick, firm thigh. Vernon gasps, and Jack can feel his cock twitch against his hip.

Vernon's fingers are clumsy by the time he starts trying to unbutton Jack's shirt. Jack's about 75% certain that Vernon's tore off at least one button, but he's much too busy sucking faint marks all along Vernon's jaw and throat. Finally, though, Vernon's pushing Jack's shirt off and groaning at the sight of the dark hair on his narrow chest. Jack can't help but hum when Vernon scratches the coarse hair appreciatively. 

"God, you're so fucking pretty," Vernon says, pulling Jack close and hiding his face in the other man's neck. While this limits what Jack can reach, he makes do, nipping at his earlobe and kissing his neck gently, letting his beard scrape along Vernon's smooth skin, making it beautifully pink. Vernon's hips twitch erratically and he whimpers, high in his throat. 

"Why don't we take this to the bed, hm? Before you collapse on me," Jack suggests, pulling back from Vernon so he can lead the way to the bedroom. They've barely got the door closed behind them to keep Michael out when Jack starts tugging Vernon's shirt off. Vernon laughs and helps him after a second, and then Jack has to deal with the sight of Vernon's pretty little pierced nipples. He doesn't realize he's reached out to touch them until he feels warm metal and hot skin and hears Vernon whine.

Jack shoves Vernon back on the mattress and climbs onto his lap and lets his hand roam the expanse of smooth skin laid bare before him. Vernon really doesn't have much in the way of chest hair, and he's some how firm and soft at the same time. Jack keeps coming back to his nipples, though - flicking them, rubbing them, pulling on them. It makes Vernon absolutely writhe under him, and buck his hips up against Jack's. 

Vernon's hands find their way down the back of Jack's jeans, desperately trying to pull Jack's hips closer to his own, whining for friction. They part just long enough to work their way out of their pants before coming back together, skin on skin. Jack puts Vernon on his back again, and slips down between his thighs. He's greeted with the sight of a thick cock with a ruddy head and a gorgeous Prince Albert. Jack all but moans at the view and captures the leaking tip. Vernon whines, and tugs on Jack's hair when Jack starts to tongue at the piercing. 

"Oh, fuck, Jack," Vernon moans, loud and unashamed. Jack pops off with a grin already tugging at the corners of his mouth, and he presses up to speak directly into Vernon's ear.

"What do you want, baby?" He murmurs, teasing Vernon's nipple while he speaks. "What d'ya want me to do to you?"

"Fuck me," Vernon sobs, gripping the sheets beneath him. "Please, need you inside me, ah!" He's flushed from his hairline straight down to the tops of his thighs, his dick glistening wetly against his stomach. Jack finally takes pity on him, though, and pulls away to rummage through the bedside table for lube and condoms. It's with well practiced, nimble fingers that he rolls on a condom before he flicks open the squeeze bottle of lube. By the time he has his fingers slicked up and turns back to Vernon, Vernon has his thighs splayed open. They're soft and smooth and pale, with a layer of hard muscle underneath.

"Holy shit," Jack breathes, pressing Vernon's thighs open even wider. Vernon takes it, too, lets Jack press his knees all the way up to his shoulders. "You're so fucking flexible, Jesus." Vernon whimpers in response, his chest heaving in anticipation.

When Jack finally slips his middle finger into Vernon's tight, little asshole, Vernon moans. His entire body is taut, pink and ready for Jack to take him. Jack takes his time fingering Vernon open, slipping fingers in and out of Vernon's ass at random. Finally, though, with three wide digits deep inside him, Vernon starts begging for Jack's cock.

"Jack, please," Vernon whimpers, hips rolling. "Please, just fuck me. I need you, ah shit!"

Jack strokes his cheek sweetly and bends down to kiss him. "Ok, baby, I've got you." He slicks himself up quickly and lines himself up to push the head into Vernon's ass, groaning. "So tight, shit, Vern."

Vernon whines, letting himself fall completely lax under Jack. Jack, in turn, just presses his thighs up towards his chest, and starts pounding into him. Vernon moans like a complete whore, clawing at the sheets beneath him, while Jack grips at the back of Vernon's thighs. Vernon's fairly certain he's going to bruise because of Jack's strong fingers, but he doesn't even care, he's so fucking turned on. Each breath shudders through his chest, turning into a moan or a whimper on his lips. He's hot, from the inside out, and sweat drips into his eyes when he starts to squirm underneath Jack.

"What d'ya need, love? What d'ya want?"

"Harder, fuck, Jack," Vernon moans, slinging one arm around Jack's shoulders and hauling him closer. "Please, fuck me harder," he begs, and Jack's inclined to cooperate, because Vernon is so needy and absolutely beautiful.

Jack let's the backs of Vernon's thighs rest on his shoulders, freeing up his hands to touch Vernon. He uses one hand to pull and flick at one for Vernon's nipple bars, making his moans rise in volume. Between Vernon almost absolutely screaming, and the headboard knocking against the walls, Vernon's neighbors are going to hate him, but he doesn't care, he's in fucking ecstacy right now.

"Jack," he whines, gripping Jack tighter. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, please, fuck!" Vernon cries out, every muscle in his body twitching when he comes all over his chest. Jack's hips stutter, suddenly overcome by Vernon clenching around him, and finds himself coming, too, groaning heavily.

They both lay there, panting for breath, for a long moment before Jack pulls away from Vernon. He slips into the en suite and quickly returns, having disposed of the condom and grabbed a damp wash cloth, which he wipes down Vernon's sticky tummy with. Vernon's eyeliner is running, mixing with sweat on his cheeks, and Jack finds a clean corner of the cloth to tenderly wipe it away with. 

Eventually, Jack returns to bed, after opening the bedroom door at Vernon's request. Michael trots into the room and hops up next to Vernon and curls up along one side and Jack climbs up next to Vernon on his other side. Vernon lays his head on Jack's shoulder, and Jack wraps his arms around him, and maybe he drops a sweet kiss on the top of Vernon's head, but he won't admit it. He's sappy but still. It's not like he and Vernon are actually dating, he can't pretend they are. So he let's himself be content to hold Vernon close and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Jack wakes up in a strange bed with a strange heat pressed along his left side. It takes him a hot second to realize it's Vernon, who has thrown an arm and a leg over him. Michael has also curled up on Jack's stomach, tucked against Vernon's chest. She makes a small, inquisitive sound when he moves, but settles quickly. Jack just smiles and rests his hand on the curve of Vernon's skull, and holds him. 

It's quite a while before Vernon begins to stir. When he does, though, he just pets Michael and kisses her head and snuggles closer to Jack.

"Good morning, starshine," Jack chuckles, kissing his forehead. Vernon just hums happily and squeezes his arm around Jack's waist. 

"I really like you, Jack," Vernon murmurs, after a long stretch of silence. Jack grins and tightens his hold on Vernon.

"I really like you, too, Vern," he responds. Vernon hums in satisfaction and falls lax against Jack. The pair lay tangled together in Vernon's bed until the early hours of the afternoon. When they do finally roll out of bed, they shower together, Vernon lends Jack some clothes - though they're very much not his style - and feeds Michael before they go out and grab some food together from one of Vernon's favorite coffee shops. They hold hands over the tiny corner table and talk and giggle while they eat.

Both men are so absolutely lovesick over the other that there friends can't help but poke fun. They're even more sickeningly adorable than Arin and Suzy, who still acted like newlyweds even after 10 years together, or Mark and Matt, who had spent the entire time they lived together pining over each other and had finally started dating recently. Vernon can't help but touch Jack, whether that means holding his hand or throwing an arm around his shoulder or, sometimes, kissing him breathless and shoving his hands in Jack's back pockets.

Jack finds himself compiling a collection of Vernon's clothes, too. He borrows things after staying the night at Vernon's with the promise of returning them, and never does, just continues to wear them on and off. Vernon knows, and he can't help but laugh when Jack shows up somewhere wearing one of Vernon's obscure band shirts or a pair of his jeans that are too baggy around Jack's narrow hips or one of his flannel shirts.

Jack keeps falling hard and fast for his dumb punk boyfriend. They've known each other for maybe 6 months, but Jack thinks he's in love. He's literally never been so infatuated with someone before, and all he wants is to spend his free time with Vernon, making him happy. Dan tells him that Vernon gushes to him about Jack, and that makes Jack's stomach fill with butterflies. He's thinking maybe he's got a future with this man in the United States, working with people he considers his second family.

And that's when he finds out he's unable to renew his work visa, given his current employment, and he has to leave his new life behind and return to Ireland.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The 8 hour time difference ends up being a lot more killer than originally anticipated. Jack is constantly shooting Vernon messages over Skype, just so he's in touch with his boyfriend. They don't video chat much, because the first time they had, once Jack had gotten to his parents house in Lisbon, Vernon had burst into tears the moment he saw Jack's face. Vernon mostly just busies himself with work, coordinating with Arin on stuff for their channel, while Jack spends days on end in and out of the embassy, trying to get a visa to go back to LA.

It ends up being quite a long while before everything gets settled so Jack can go back. Brent is about the only one he tells when he books his flight back to LA, so he can surprise his friends. It just happens to be on the night of a stream, so everyone's gathered in one place, which makes Jack's stomach do backflips.

Sneaking into an office full of people ends up being easier than expected. Arin and Dan catch sight of him first, and scramble to hug him, yelling about how excited they are. Everyone else makes their rounds, too, and Jack realizes he hasn't greeted his own boyfriend yet, and his brow furrows. He looks up, and there's Vernon, standing across the room, gaping at him. Vernon looks different, just a little bit. He's a bit more scruffy and he looks like he's thinned out a little bit, and there's a new ring in his left ear, but other than that, it's his same old Vernon, in shredded jeans and a denim vest and a snapback, eyeliner ringing his eyes. Jack grins and tucks a long strand of hair behind his ear, and it's that movement that spurs Vernon into motion.

They meet halfway and collide at full speed. Vernon's sobbing by the time he has his arms around Jack, and Jack ends up knocking Vernon's hat off in his attempt to kiss his lover. Vernon laughs against Jack's mouth, delighted and hysterical at the same time, tears still running down his face. When he pulls away, Jack sees Vernon's eyeliner streaming down his cheeks with his tears and he can't help but laugh a little bit and try to wipe the ruined makeup away. 

"You didn't tell me you were coming back," Vernon hiccups, staring at Jack and gripping him tight, like he's afraid he might disappear. Jack tries his best to calm Vernon, kissing his face and wiping away tears.

"I wanted to surprise you," Jack admits, kissing the corner of Vernon's jaw. Vernon chokes on a laugh and pulls Jack in even closer.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Without the threat of Jack's deportation looming over their heads, life goes back to normal. Well, about as normal as life is for them. 

Jack moves in with Vernon. The apartment is a little cramped for 2 men and a cat, and the summer is unbearable, but they make do. Michael makes it clear she loves Jack just as much as she loves Vernon, by lounging on his shoulders when they're playing video games together. She also takes to sleeping on Jack's chest, because he sleeps on his back, providing her a flat space to lay and be close to him and Vernon. 

Living together is surprisingly domestic for them. Vernon cooks, and Jack does laundry. They play videos games curled up on the sofa and slow dance in the living room to Vernon's records. They get beers with their friends on Friday nights and stay up late working together at the office.

Vernon takes Jack to meet his family, and when Jack's family comes for a visit, he introduces Vernon as his boyfriend. Both families adore their son's new partner, though Jack's mother pulls him aside and expresses her concern over him dating a punk. Jack has to reassure his mother that that's just how Vernon dresses, and that he's really a big teddy bear inside.

Brian catches the couple napping in one of the beanbag chairs in the office one afternoon, and snaps a photo of them. He gets their permission first, but he ends up posting the picture to the Game Grumps instagram with the caption 'the lovebirds are sleeping on the job #unprofessional #bfs' and the fan base goes a little bit nuts about it.

Their lives settle. Their friends and coworkers are doing bigger, high profile gigs and more elaborate projects, and they help out where they're needed, but for the most part, they hang out in the LA area and go about their lives. It's comfortable, and they're happy together, and to them, that's all that really matters.


End file.
